


Flame

by Zange



Series: Warm Blood [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: 火焰，疼痛与不真实。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Warm Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826701
Kudos: 1





	Flame

1

Bucky靠在走廊的墙壁上发着呆。刚来到神盾局这几天他有种怪怪的感觉。这里不像九头蛇那样忙碌，也没有那种强烈的压抑感。说实话这一切让他不习惯。他最不习惯的还是路过的特工们看他的表情，像看外星人一样。不过这比在九头蛇时候别人看他的表情强多了——他熟悉的那种目光。仿佛他没有生命。像个机器，像块钢铁。Bucky仰起头。他的视线隔着玻璃穿透天边夕阳的红光。

2

“瞧瞧你这条胳膊。你知不知道这里的普通人有多羡慕你。”Rumlow欣赏着他的钢铁手臂，嘴里叼着的烟冒出细细的烟柱。“钢铁坚不可摧。”唯有火焰能融化它。Bucky从梦中惊醒，旁边是不知道在这盯了他多长时间的Steve。

3

Bucky看见他了。就在他一个人跑出去在繁华的布鲁克林中心转悠的时候。当时他四处看了看，然后融入人群，压低了帽檐穿过。却一抬头对上了一双棕色的眼睛。Bucky就这么看着他的眼睛愣了一会。“………winter.”Bucky听见他的声音。“很高兴见到你。”他曾经的管理员这么说道。  
他走了差不多十几秒后Bucky才反应过来。他觉得自己像是在被火灼烧。那种感觉，温暖，带着剧痛。

4

几天后。Bucky面无表情地窝在沙发上，阳光照在他脸上。他垂下眼皮，睫毛在眼下印上小片阴影。他做了个梦。莫名其妙地。他梦见Rumlow站在火焰中看着他，周围不知哪来的红色光线映在他脸上。Bucky走近他，走进火焰中。他感到自己的皮肤在一寸一寸脱落，体内的水分在飞速蒸发。但他没有停止这种像是飞蛾扑火的行为。他在大火中捧起Rumlow残缺不全的脸，看着他眼中燃烧的烈焰。然后紧紧抱住他，快乐地笑出声来。再没有人能将他们分开。


End file.
